


Anywhere but Here

by Faithful_14



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Days, F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithful_14/pseuds/Faithful_14
Summary: Waverly accompanies Nicole on a late night patrol and they play a little game to pass the time.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Anywhere but Here

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after Waverly and Nicole's first kiss in 1.09 and pre-season 1 finale. A short bit of fluff as they're getting to know one another better that I started a while ago. I forced myself to finish it despite not being able to write during this damn pandemic, so hopefully it doesn't suck.
> 
> Thank you as always to my friend and beta @RyanTZeppo for making this story better than it was <3

"So you've really never left the Ghost River Triangle?" Nicole asked without the hint of disbelief the youngest Earp was used to hearing whenever asked that question.

"Nope," Waverly replied, popping the 'p' before she took a sip of hot chocolate from the thermos she'd brought.

The glow from the dashboard clock was the only artificial light they could see by, but the moonlight reflecting off the snow outside the cruiser made the night sky seem bright. The short brunette had elected to accompany the sheriff's deputy on her late night patrol so that they could spend time together, and now here they were, parked on the side of the main road leading into Purgatory.

Unsurprisingly, there was no one out as a fresh dusting of powder fell. They were both bundled up to stave off the frigid cold in gloves, coats, scarves, and hats; only idling for heat when they couldn't bare it any longer.

The redhead quietly pondered Waverly's answer as her gaze surveyed the undisturbed snow that stretched out on either side of them for miles. "We'll definitely have to remedy that. For now though, we're stuck. So...You wanna play a game?" 

"A game?" Waverly turned her attention toward the officer with a smile and a raised brow. It wasn't the suggestion of the game that lifted her spirits though. She knew Nicole would make good on her word and it warmed her heart in a way that Champ's empty promise of Buenos Aires never could.

"It's one of my favorites. It's called 'Anywhere but Here'. Have you ever played?" a grin spread on Nicole's lips as she pulled her PPD beanie a little further down on her forehead.

"No. How do you play?" Waverly's interest rose in tandem with her heart rate, but that was a natural occurrence any time she was privy to that dazzling smile and adorable dimple.

"I used to play it a lot when I was a kid. It's pretty simple. You start off with, 'if I were anywhere but here', and then use your imagination to describe the anyplace you'd rather be," Nicole explained.

"So, like, if I were anywhere but here I'd be immersed in the history section of the Library and Archives?" Waverly tried.

Shaking her head a little, Nicole chuckled, "Think bigger. This is a fantasy, right? Here, I'll start us off so you get the idea."

The redhead rubbed her hands together for the warmth as she thought silently to herself for a moment. "Ooh, okay, I got one. If _we_ were anywhere but here, we'd be on a sail boat in the middle of the crystal clear, blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. The sky is cloudless as the sun beats down on the wooden deck where we lay out and sip sangria as we watch the coast of Italy float by."

"That sounds amazeballs right now," Waverly smiled and closed her eyes to think about it...

_Water laps gently at the boat's hull, anchored a ways off the coast of Positano. This would be the second stop on their sailing tour of the Amalfi Coast. The town itself looks impossible: Terraces shoring up the buildings perched what seems precariously on the Monti Lattari cliffs. From this distance, the pastel and white stucco buildings with their geometric design and tiled roofs make a gorgeous backdrop. It's easy to pick out the colorful tiled dome of the Church of Santa Maria Assunta, in the middle of town._

_The Mediterranean Sea sparkles blue around them, glinting in the summer sun that beats down on the warm wood planks of the deck. They're alone on the boat; it's positively perfect as the tall white sails are quiet without any breeze._

_Time has no meaning as they lay side by side on their towels laid out on the deck. They never stop touching, be it just hands or feet, sometimes their whole bodies. Right now, Nicole and Waverly's hands are loosely intertwined between them. Adorned in only bikinis and a slathering of sunscreen (applied every hour for Nicole so she doesn't turn as red as her hair) they languidly bathe in the sun, glasses of sangria sit nearby._

_Turning her head, Waverly looked over at Nicole with a smile on her lips. Brown eyes are closed beneath her sunglasses, enjoying the warmth of the sun. It had taken some convincing on her part to get Nicole to don the bikini she'd picked out and she was not disappointed. One sleek, long leg was draped over the other. Hazel eyes lazily drifted their way up each and every curve to where her hip bones just barely jutted out from beneath the deep navy blue bottoms._

_Above that came the smooth plane of her stomach, and higher still the gentle slope of her breasts covered by the triangles of fabric tied together on her chest in neat little bows. It took all her restraint not to roll over and place kisses along the line of her collar bone. Her strong shoulders and toned arms. The lovely spot in the crook of her neck. When her eyes finally drifted back up to Nicole's face, she was met with a coquettish grin. Busted._

_"Why, Miss Earp, are you ogling me?" she teased._

_Unabashedly, Waverly thought. "What? Me? I would never!" she replied with instead, a matching grin on her lips._

_"Ahuh..." she chuckled. Rolling over, she placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips and squeezed her hand before rising to her feet. Nicole took a long sip of sangria and pushed a lock of hair back behind one ear as she looked out over the peaceful expanse of sea before her._

_Setting the glass down on the table with the remnants of their breakfast of fresh fruit and pancakes, the redhead moved take a bite of the last orange slice remaining._

_Waverly was content to watch her for a moment, gaze hanging on the curve of her ass. After a moment though, she got up and moved to lean over the boat's railing and stare out toward the city. Nicole canted her head before moving to wrap her body around her more petite form. A slight thrill ran up her spine as she smiled and leaned back into the embrace._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked quietly next to Waves' ear, kissing the delicate skin just below._

_"Mmm, this is perfect. But, I was thinking, it could be a little more perfect before we have to head in for dinner." Not that a romantic dinner on an intimate restaurant's terrace during sunset was anything but perfect._

_"Oh yeah? How's that?" Nicole grinned._

_Waverly turned in her arms and leaned up to place a breathtaking kiss on her girlfriend's lips. A soft moan was lost to the kiss from one, or maybe both of them; a hint of orange. Heat prickled their skin as hands started roaming swaths of mostly naked skin._

_It was Nicole that broke away first to catch her breath, "Wow," she panted with a grin._

_"Oh, that wasn't it..." Waverly shook her head with a devilish twinkle in her eye. Removing herself from the embrace, she gently took the redhead's hand and started to lead them backwards toward the steps that led below deck. "I want you to make love to me until we have to head in..."_

_Nicole looked as though her brain was swimming somewhere between her ears, and that was just fine as they headed toward the king size bed of the master suite..._

"Earth to Waves," the redhead's voice drifted into her daydream.

Opening her eyes, Waverly blushed, brought back to chilly reality. "Sorry. That was wonderful!"

"That good in there, huh?" Nicole grinned at her as she lightly tugged on a lock of her chestnut hair, looking at her with all the rapt attention in the world. That was one of the things that made Nicole truly special: She looked at Waverly as though she genuinely wanted to know what was going on inside of her crowded head. No one else in her life had ever been so obviously and joyously intrigued simply by how her mind worked.

"Mmm," Waverly smiled, "I've always had a pretty good imagination. It's my turn now, right?"

The deputy just nodded with an excited little grin. Her love for the game was apparent, and Waverly couldn't help but feel a pang of mournful regret as she thought of a younger Nicole --presumably left on her own far too often as a child-- and how she'd developed a knack for such day dreaming.

"Okay, lemme think..." She pondered for a long moment, hazel eyes staring out the passenger side window to the snow covered hills beyond. "Ooh, I got it! If we were anywhere but here, we'd be deep in the French Alps in a gorgeous mansion. We're snuggled up in front of a roaring fire, on a big cozy rug. There's definitely wine involved and a Jacuzzi tub inside."

Nicole cast an impressed look over at her. "Well done, Wave."

"Thank you," she mimed a curtsy with the hem of her fluffy coat before glancing at the clock on the dash. "Wow. You said you're off at midnight, right?"

Following her gaze to the digital numbers that read a few minutes after twelve, Nicole confirmed, "See? Passes the time, doesn't it?" with a smile.

Rather than answer, Waverly made a contented little noise as the cruiser's engine turned over and heat would finally start blowing from the vents again. The drive back would be quiet as she closed her eyes to lose herself a world away as the radio played softly in the background.

_Laid out on a fluffy white rug, cocooned in a nest of blankets, Waverly and Nicole snuggled together in front of the roaring fire. You could just about stand up in the hearth, it was so large. The gentle crackling of the flames as they danced across the wood was a mesmerizing sight._

_Earlier in the day, they'd gone out snowshoeing and had just finished an extravagant meal. Partially drained wine glasses sat on the coffee table they'd pushed to the side to make room for their outstretched legs._

_To their left was a pair of leather chairs facing a bay of tall windows that overlooked the Alps snow-capped peaks during the day. The darkness beyond was only broken by the fall of fat snowflakes now. Tomorrow would see them starting snowboarding lessons._ _"So full..." the redhead mumbled, her back leaning against the plush couch behind them._

_Waverly hummed quietly with a smile as she nuzzled the crook of her lover's neck. It was one of her favorite spots: The soft, delicate skin and the way it felt under her lips. She began to place light kisses there._

_Then her teeth gave a gentle bite and she could feel Nicole's arms pulling her in tighter. A grin curled her lips, letting them brush against the shell of her ear. "Are you too full then?" she asked quietly._

Before she could imagine how Nicole would reply, her name was being called out again, breaking her reverie. "Waves? Waverly? You're home." The real Nicole shifted into park near the front porch of the Homestead.

Caught again, a blush crept up the brunette's neck. "Sorry. I was just thinking about us in the Alps. It was...nice," she looked toward the darkened house.

"Just 'nice'?" the deputy teased as she pulled off her gloves; it was finally warm in the cab.

Rather than answer the question, Waverly scooted closer. "It might be nice if you came inside for a bit, ya know, before you head home..."

The redhead's breathing audibly hitched, and her throat made some very distracting bobbing motions as Waverly looked up at her through long lashes, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth. A nervous laugh escaped Nicole before she took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "I would love that. But it's late and I still have to work in the morning. Not to mention Calamity is gonna be wanting her dinner."

"Calamity?" Waverly asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.

Nicole let out a soft laugh, "Calamity Jane; my cat. You'll meet her soon, I promise."

Waverly let out a nervous chuckle and nodded her head. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease Nicole with her mild disappointment, a pout sticking out her lower lip.

"Can't have that now..." Nicole grinned, leaning in to place a long, soft kiss on that pout.

Waverly tried to press closer but the center console kept her from doing so. That didn't stop her from deepening the kiss however. But the porch lights suddenly flicked to life, causing each woman to jump toward opposite ends of the cab. A moment later, Wynonna's head popped out the front door. "Waves? That you?"

"And there's that..." she muttered.

Foiled again, Nicole gave a conciliatory smile before raising a hand to wave at the elder Earp. "Go on," she encouraged with a nod toward the door.

Waverly mouthed 'sorry' before saying her goodnight and exiting the vehicle. As the passenger door to the cruiser closed shut after her, Wynonna gestured emphatically for her to come inside. “Where the hell have you been baby girl!?” Her sister demanded as she held the door open for her.

Despite the purr of the engine and the crunch of tires over snow behind her as Nicole turned the cruiser back towards her home, Waverly swore she heard the redhead's low chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are a balm to the soul and I greatly appreciate them! You can follow me on Twitter @fanwolf1216


End file.
